The Powers That Be Part II
by goldenpurple
Summary: Drago has finally succeeded in getting all 8 chi powers and getting Delya to become his girl, all done in less than an hour of 3 a.m. With one member of The Chan Clan out of action in Florida helping a friend, is the team ready to take Drago on? Or will they give up on their greatest war discovered? And will Aunti get to San Fran on time to help with the war of human enslavement?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The last episode is finally here! **

**Dis: I do not own JCA, only Delya and Aunti.**

Previously, on Jackie Chan Adventures…

"Your uncle is a guest of mine. You get 3 of them back if you bring the containment unit."

"He…asked me to be… his…girlfriend."

"Show me the chi!"

"Show me The Chan Clan!"

"I told you slackers to stay in the truck!"

"Yeah, well us slackers kinda change our minds 'bout how it's gonna go down!"

"You mess with Jade, you'll mess with me!"

"Delilah Amesthira DeVille III, will you be girlfriend?"

"…Yes. I'll be…your girlfriend."

"Drago has joined the powers all to himself!"

"And my first order of business will be—to turn this world inside out!"

On the Golden Gate Bridge…

The bridge crumbled around Delya's sight, making her really scared.

"Drago, please stop! You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Delya shouted. But Drago ignored her pleas as he kept destroying the bridge.

_This is too much!_ Delya thought to herself as something pulled on the back of her skinny jeans. It was Jade.

"Jade, what are you doing? You should be running away from here!" Delya bent down to her height. She was stopped by Jade grabbing the back of her head and pulling it closer to her chest.

"I just want to tell you that if we don't win, good luck with your new boyfriend," Jade said, tears peering at corner of her eyes," You were like the big sister I never had."

Delya glanced down at her ring Drago had given her. A single tear fell from her cheek and onto it.

"You too," Delya whimpered, the tears were now streaming like a river down her face, but she decided not to bother wiping them away.

"Go," Delya said, pointing to Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle. They had just jumped off the bridge.

"Alright."

Jade ran off, opposite of Delya's direction, and jumped into the shaking ocean.

"HA HA HA HA HA HAA!" Drago laughed loudly. But Delya wasn't listening to him. She was looking down over the railing at The Chan Clan. They had jumped into a boat, filled with fish.

_Good. They are safe_, Delya pretended to wipe the sweat off her brow. A rough hand softly touched her arm.

"Yes?" Delya turned around. It was Drago.

"Come now. Wipe those tears from your face. I'd rather see those cute dimples instead on tears.

"I don't think there _is_ anything to be happy about," Delya said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll enjoy my company so much, you'll begin to miss me when I disappear for anything. We're going back," Drago smiled.

"Back to where?"

"The junkyard. We have some business to take care of with our traitors," Drago glared at the Ice Crew.

"At least we took care of the chi for you, boss," Ice sheepishly smiled.

Without answering, Drago raised his hand up and put his fist up in a ball. With the moon demon chi, Drago lifted himself and Delya off the ground.

"Prepare yourselves my demon brethren. Your liberation awaits!" Drago called to the blood red sky as he flew away with Delya in his arms.

"Yo, what do we do?" Cobra asked shakily.

"Yo, if D-boy and De-girl be turning the world inside out, I'm sticking with them like wax on a board. Ya feel me?" Ice said, running after them.

At Section 13…

The Chan Clan were at Section 13, along with the other agents all looked up to Captain Black (C.B.), who wason a higher platform, making a serious speech.

"OK people! Listen up! In just a few minutes ago, Drago absorbed all 8 demon chi powers. I'll need all available equipment and personnel ready to deploy by dawn. This isn't easy, but I know you're up to the task. The fate of the planet rests in our hands. Now let's move!" C.B. ordered. With that, every agent went to their stations, getting ready for the big battle.

"All these years, Black has learned nothing. Magic must defeat magic," Uncle said sadly, looking down to the ground.

"Dago was last seen heading east," C.B. said to Jackie, who was looking at a nearby computer screen.

"Agent Jade reporting for duty, sir! Let's shape up and move 'em out!" Jade called. She was dresses in all black, with sunglasses the same color to match.

"Jade, I think you've done enough for one night," C.B. put his hand up.

"Err, but I didn't mean for Drago to absorb all the demon powers! I had a plan to-!" Jade said, taking off her sunglasses.

"We know you were trying to protect us Jade, and we appreciate it," Jackie said softly. He bent down on his knees, placing a hand on her shoulder, hoping she would understand.

"But from here on out, little lady, you need to leave the fight to the heavyweights," C.B. crossed his arms.

In Shendu's vault…

"Drago has joined all 8 demon powers. Do you know of a spell to remove them?" Uncle asked, zombie-like.

"And why should I help you?" Shendu asked back.

"Revenge?" Uncle shrugged.

"My son may have betrayed me, but I will watch proudly as he destroys your world. Once all 8 demon powers combine, _nothing_ can remove them ever," Shendu replied with slight anger in his voice.

"Then conversation over," Uncle waved his hand, beginning to go back to Jackie.

"Wait!"

Uncle turned around again to face Shendu.

"Release me. I will deal with Drago and see that _you_ are spared," Shendu decided.

"That Uncle cannot do," Uncle slightly turned his head.

"Then the Earth is doomed."

In Florida…

"You need different kinds of antiques from all over the world, instead of just one location."

"Thank you for helping me start my antique shop," Norah said, shaking Aunti's hand.

"Anytime for a childhood friend," Aunti smiled. Suddenly, the TV snapped on, revealing a very nervous newswoman.

"Breaking news. The sky has mysteriously turned blood red, mostly in the Northwestern part of the United States Something has been flying in the sky in San Francisco, holding something that looks like a human in its hand. The mayor of the state has declared that meteors are coming down all over the U.S., says so of one unnamed organization. He has advised for everyone to stay indoors. Now, for the regular news-," the woman went back to some other important news, but Aunti was still focused on the TV.

_Drago has joined all the powers to himself. Boy, did I pick a bad day to come here,_ Aunti said to herself.

"Eva?"

Aunti turned to look at her friend at the sound of her real name. No one ever knew Aunti's real name except for Norah, but only because they were in the same class in Africa.

"Are you okay?" Norah placed a hand on Aunti's shoulder.

"Yes, but I'm sorry. I must go," Aunti said, immediately packing her things.

"Wait, for what?"

"For…my niece. Yes, my niece needs me. It's family business," Aunti rushed out the door," I will call you!"

"O…K?" Norah scratched the back of her head, then turned her head back to the news, not aware of Aunti's trouble.

"I cannot believe Drago has all 8 demon powers! How is this possible?" Aunti said, going to the nearest telephone. When she picked it up, the phone made an annoying buzzing sound.

"This is not good. This is not good at all," Aunti said to herself, running to the nearest airport.

In Section 13…

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jackie! Lemme make it up to you! Please?! You can't split up The Chan Clan at a time like this!" Jade pulled on her hand.

"No Jade. Section 13 is the safest place in the city, and you are staying right here," Jackie warned.

"Aww."

"Tohru, I need you to take care of Jade," Jackie looked up at him.

"I understand."

In the junkyard…

"Uh, it was a misunderstanding, yo," Ice sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't suffer traitors well," Drago smiled, opening his palms and closing it. His hand glowed a bright blue, and with that, the Ice Crew sunk into the dirt. Delya winced slightly at that.

_This is the worst day of my life_, Delya put her head down, but her chin was touched by Drago, as he brought it up, so Delya would meet him face-to-face.

"Aw, don't tell me you're disappointed to be here. Once I conquer Earth with demons, we will pick a perfect place to live and you will be very happy. I promise you," Drago smiled evilly. Suddenly, Drago grabbed his throat, as if he had swallowed a bug. He thrust himself upwards to the red clouds. With lightning flashing before him and darkness covering two-thirds of his body, Drago began to grow wings in the middle of his back. From his chin burst out long tentacles.

"Aw, that is nasty. Eeyuw!" Ice closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

In Uncle's shop…

Uncle sat in his seat, slouched down.

_Should Uncle release Shendu or find way to send Drago to Netherworld? Uncle should've made Aunti stay. She would know what to do,_ Uncle thought sadly. He was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"Shop is closed!" Uncle called out.

The knocking continued.

"Go away! Uncle is busy!"

The knocking still kept on.

"RRR!" Uncle growled. He stomped up to the door, ready to give a piece of Uncle to whoever was bothering them at this time.

"Do you want Drago to turn world inside out? No? THEN LET UNCLE WOOOORRRRKKK!" Uncle screamed, slamming the door in the person's face. He opened the door again.

"One more thing. Hiyahhh!" Uncle raised his voice, taking his Kung Fu stance. It was the Enforcers, with Hak Foo flinching at the door.

"Whoa! Take it easy, old timer!" Chow tried calming the elder down.

"We are not here to harm you!" Hak Foo added.

"Yeah, We, uh, just heard of this whole Drago turning the world inside out" thing," Finn explained.

"I thought it was meteors," Ratso put in his view.

"The world can't end now! We just got outta the slamma! It ain't fair!" Chow sniffed, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"So what d'ya say, Unc? We're freelance. We're reasonably priced," Finn stuck out his hand.

"And we promise not to steal nothin'," Ratso added. Uncle put his hand on his chin, looking thoughtful.

_Even though they betrayed us once, Uncle needs all the help he can get_! Uncle thought.

"Do not just stand there! Get crackinnnng!" Uncle said, letting the 4 come inside his shop.

**A/N: Remember to vote, people! The poll will stay there until Thursday, so I need answers! I already have 4.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the junkyard…

"Drago, I think we have company," Delya said nervously, backing up from the gate. Large, black vans, burst in from all sides of the junkyard, surrounding her and the now-free Ice Crew. Even though Delya knew she didn't do anything to hurt the secret organization, she put her hands up.

"Yo, it's 5-O!" Ice called out as a bright light blinded him. From all over, even from the sky, light blinded everyone, except for Delya. The agents stepped out from the trucks and vans, either holding a gun or having a plasma gun. From the front stepped out Jackie and C.B.

"It's Jackie and Captain Black!" Delya exclaimed in a somewhat sound of excitement. She put her hands down.

"Alright, you punks! Where's Drago?!" C.B. yelled to the Ice Crew. Instead of answering, all they did was take a look up to the sky. Above everyone's heads, clouds slowly circled around, creating a dark hole with lightning flashing from it.

"Drago's…in there?" Jackie said, looking up at the sky.

"He's making his big intro!" Delya shouted, even though they weren't but a few inches away. Suddenly, the funnel clouds glowed a dark red. The scrap metal from around everyone rose up, as if they were alive. Finally, Drago lowers himself down, revealing his finished form to everyone.

"HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!" Drago loudly bellows. Everyone's mouth drops wide open.

"Aw man. My boyfriend's gonna look like that? And I thought Drago looked weird the way he was before," Delya groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me," C.B. muttered.

"Aw yeah! This is awesome!" Ice cheered, making a fist pump into the air.

"Bad day," Jackie mumbled.

At Section 13…

Tohru and Jade were inside Jackie's room, keeping themselves safe as Jackie had ordered them to.

Finally for once, I don't have to be involved in the fight, Tohru thought. Fighting demons and stopping evil all the time was tiring for him. But Jade was never relieved about sitting home, missing out on the action. She was pacing around the room, still in her agent costume.

"We can't just sit around here Tohru! Jackie needs our help!" Jade declared.

"Your safety is Jackie's first priority," Tohru ordered as Jade climbed into a chair beside him.

"C'mon T! We're missing out on all the action!" Jade playfully persuaded, punching him into the arm. Tohru gave Jade a look that said "I don't think so.", as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Aww."

In the junkyard…

"I was hoping you'd put up a fight," Drago said playfully.

"It's go-time," C.B. glared. With that, all the agents at Section 13 took this as their signal to fire all their weapons at Drago.

"This is gonna be too easy," Drago laughed as he shoved off 2 missiles coming straight at him. He then took a deep breath and let out as much wind as he could at a nearby helicopter. The helicopter crashed into some telephone wires and blew up.

"We're okay!" They called out from above. A helicopter flew in from behind Drago, ready to make a sneak attack. But Drago didn't have to move a finger to make lightning strike down on the aircraft. On the ground, the agents were also having trouble with the big battle as huge balls of fire rained down on them, forcing them to take cover.

"Yo, we can't let Drago have all the fun!" Ice called, throwing a fireball at C.B. and Jackie. They moved out the way, making the fireball hit C.B.'s van.

"Sorry 'bout yo ride, Q-ball!" Ice sneered.

"You should be sorry about this!" C.B. shouted, firing a blast at Ice. It released a net which trapped him. As C.B. reloaded his cannon, MC Cobra swiftly punched C.B. in the mouth, knocking him back.

"Booyah!" he cheered. Now it was DJ Fist's turn with Jackie as he made 2 strong punches to Jackie. He jumped in the air and did a somersault behind him.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Jackie asked with curiosity, still dodging DJ's dangerous hits. DJ just growled and instead gave Jackie a strong punch to the face, making Jackie flip around on the dirt, helpless. Delya watched the battle from a distance, sitting out.

"This is _so_ not good. They won't win. I know it," Delya moaned, backing away from the scene. Her back hit on what felt to be dirt. She looked behind her to see dirt risen up, blocking Delya from leaving.

"And where do you think you're going? You should be enjoying my success by attacking Section 13," Drago lowered himself down to her level.

"Yeaaaah no. The people at Section 13 are mostly my buddies, so I'll sit out," Delya crossed her arms on front of her chests. Drago put up his finger to protest against Delya's wishes, but finally gave in.

"Alright, alright. But one day, you'll turn to the evil side and beat them mercilessly," Drago smirked. He was stopped by a missile heading straight for him. With his tentacle, he grabbed the missile and chucked it into this mouth.

"Mmm, tasty," Drago laughed softly. With one loud burp, he blew away some agents who were nearby him, shooting their bullets away at him. Ice (who was nearby, still tied up) finally burst out from his net prison. Looking around the battle scene, Ice threw some more fireballs randomly, scaring more agents away. Jackie was nearby fighting MC Cobra, and DJ was destroying some more cars.

"Fall back! All agents, fall back!" C.B. shouted, cupping his mouth with his hands. The agents gladly stopped fighting Drago and the Ice Crew and retreated, screaming back into their vans.

"Ha ha ha ha! It's pointless to run! There's nowhere to run from your new master!" Drago called after them.

"Yo, we spanked those fools!" Ice bragged, smiling smugly that he finally got to beat Jackie Chan and co.

"I should prepare a proper welcome to the demon brethren. A city in ruins will make them feel right at home," Drago said with a serious tone to his voice.

"Cool! Let's get dis party started!" Ice smashed his fist in his palm.

"No. I have a special task for you," Drago said, bending down to rain some kind of blue light on the Ice Crew. Instantly, each of the started to change. Delya's mouth gaped open at this.

"They're turning into little clones of Tchang Zu, Xiao Fung, and Dai Gui, the Thunder, Wind, and Earth demons. Boy, did Drago pick the most powerful demons," Delya whispered.

"I have each given you another taste of demon chi. Earth, Thunder, Wind."

"Yo, what's da deal?" Ice said, but wasn't showing any confusion. He was elated. But Delya wasn't

"I can't believe you give them more demon chi after they betrayed you, man! Seriously!" Delya pointed out. Drago ignored her and went on.

"I want you to eliminate Section 13 and everyone in it once and for all," Drago said, squinting his eyes at this. Delya gasped.

_Jade…_


	3. Chapter 3

In a helicopter…

_Where did Drago go?_ Jackie wondered silently. He was sitting next to C.B., who was also looking over the city. Jackie was looking over the Golden Gate Bridge when he spotted a bus lingering over the ocean.

"Captain Black, on the bridge!" Jackie pointed out.

"I see it! Go, go!" He yelled to the driver. The helicopter immediately turned around and hovered over the bus. It let down 2 ropes, which Jackie and C.B. dropped from.

"Put your end to the bridge!" C.B. yelled over the helicopter noise as Jackie grabbed one end of the anchor. He attached the end a nearby rail as C.B. put the other end on the back of the bus.

"I don't think this will help!" Jackie cried out as the end of the anchor broke off the rail of the bridge. Jackie dove in to catch the rope, as did C.B.

"We need reinforcements!" C.B. said in a strained voice.

In Section 13…

_This is so lame. If I can't go to the fight, then I need to do something about it. But what?_ Jade silently complained as she sat in a chair while Tohru quietly read a book. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head.

"The talismans! Yes! Drago's got chi power, but we have T-power," she exclaimed, jumping off her chair," C'mon T!" We gotta give them to Uncle Jackie!"

"Jade…," Tohru started to say, but was stopped by a loud rumbling. They ran into the main room, where all the agents ran around screaming their heads off. Suddenly, the floor in front of them quickly rose up from the ground, creating a high platform. On top were the chi-powered Ice Crew.

"Yo yo yo! The Ice Crew in da hizz-ouse!" Ice said before jumping onto a slate off rock and sliding down the hill in front of Jade and Tohru.

"Bring it on, crater face!" Jade said, leaping into the air, but was stopped short by Tohru, who grabbed her by the collar.

"Stay put," he ordered a pouty Jade, before he set her down. He charged at Ice, ready to head-butt him, but crashed into a wall of more broken rock. He fell on the floor on his back.

"Ooooh, that's gonna leave a mark!" Ice bragged. He nodded his head to DJ, who took this as his signal to start wreaking havoc. He blasted 2 bolts of lightning at an agent, who was desperately trying to escape. The agent jumped down, only to be blown away by MC Cobra.

"The gecko gang got a booster shot," Jade said aloud, trying to help Tohru up," Well, we're going to give them a taste of their own medicine—talisman style."

Jade ran off in the direction of the talisman vault, happy to finally get involved.

"Jade, no!" Tohru screamed. He ran after her, but quickly sank into the concrete.

"Awww. Yo worried 'bout the shorty. That's sweet, yo. But you best be worried 'bout yo' self, big man!" Ice deviously smiled.

In the sky...

Drago flew around the Earth using the Sky demon chi, laughing and madly blowing fire everywhere while Delya was sitting on his left horn, closing watching the destruction.

"HA HA HA HA!" Drago laughed aloud, but suddenly stopped. He noticed Delya standing quietly on his head.

"Seriously, what is up with you? You have barely shown a smile or those cute dimples on your face for the past…_hours_," Drago said, lowering Delya down into his palm of his hand.

"You wouldn't understand," Delya said, looking away into at the burning city, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Try me."

Delya turned her head to a serious, yet somewhat amused Drago.

"Well…well if you do win, please don't destroy the humans," Delya pleaded.

"And why should I shed my mercy to those pathetic beings?" Drago smirked.

"Well, at least keep the Chan Clan. I need someone to talk to," Delya sadly shrugged while her arms were crossed.

"Oh, don't pout. You don't need them. Once the world is mine, you'll have me. We'll have a great time together," Drago said while stroking Delya's soft, dark-blue-and-black hair. Delya sighed.

_It sure won't be the same though,_ Delya said silently as Drago caused more destruction.

"Cheer up. We're heading towards the baseball field to start wreaking havoc," Drago said casually, breathing more fire at the ground.

In Uncle's shop…

Uncle, Hak Foo, and the Enforcers were all in Uncle's library, helping a focused Uncle make a green potion.

"Scale of cot fish," Uncle ordered, sticking out his hand without turning his head. He was determined to stop Drago.

"Got it!" Finn said, crouching his knees on the floor, picking up a small, bottle up potion. A small earthquake shook the shop, making Finn get a little nervous.

"Tail of groundhog!"

"I got it!" Chow called out from the top of the ladder. Another short earthquake shook the building, making Chow lose his balance. The potion flew out of Chow's hand and into Uncle's hand safely.

"Powered butterfly wing!"

"Monarch or swallowtail?" Ratso asked.

On the Golden Gate Bridge…

C.B. and Jackie were still on the bridge, trying to pull the bus to safety.

"We can't hold on much longer," C.B. strained as the rope slipped out of his hand.

"I thought you might need a hand, amigos."

Jackie turned around to see El Toro also grabbing onto the rope.

"El Toro!"

Another being, dressed up in a spy sit with black hair, jumped down from the sky and also grabbed the rope.

"I heard you were having a Shen-dig, Jackie," the female voice said.

"Viper—I mean, Viper," Jackie said, trying to hide his excitement for her.

"And do not forget El Paco Fuerte. Where is Yade?" Paco asked, coming out from behind a rock.

With everyone strength, they pulled on the rope as hard as they could. Finally, the bus rolled backwards onto the road. The bus door opened, letting everyone come out. First rushed out the bus was a driver in a green suit. He bumped into Jackie.

"Valmont?" Jackie asked, raising an eyebrow, but Valmont ignored him and shoved him away.

"Uh uh uh uh. El Toro Fuerte never removes his mask," El Toro said, shaking his finger to an infant who reached his mask playfully.

"Looks like Drago wants to play a little ball," C.B. told Jackie, who's eyes were focused on a nearby baseball field. The dark red funnel and lightning was centered right over it.

"Well, he's going to have to beat the whole team," Jackie said bravely.

_Let the fun begin_, Viper smiled, cracking her knuckles and smiling.

**A/N: I might have rushed on some parts. :/**


	4. Chapter 4

In Section 13…

Section 13 was in complete chaos, because of the Ice Crew's "fun" destruction. MC Cobra was blowing everybody away, StrikeMaster Ice was lifting up rocks and throwing them everywhere, injuring certain agents, and DJ Fist was burning computers and anything technical. But Tohru had had enough—he needed to find Jade. With all the little strength he had left, he burst from the shaking ground.

"Jade! Jade!" He screamed, running to the one place she would be.

Meanwhile, in the talisman vault…

As Section 13 was on the verge on falling to nothing but rubble, Jade was struggling to get all 12 talisman pieces safely. Tohru arrived at the opening.

"Jade, what are you doing?!" Tohru almost screamed.

"Nabbing the talismans so we can whip those Ice twerp's butt!" Jade bragged. The building shook more, making everyone look up at the ceiling.

"We must lever here! Now!" Tohru ordered, taking Jade's arm and rushing her out of the empty vault. They turned left, only to see them surrounded, but rock, fire, and the Ice Crew.

"Yo, you ain't goin' nowhere," Ice said. He rose up his hands, causing the Earth beneath their feet to crack and a chunk of the ceiling to fall. Luckily, Tohru caught it.

"Tohru!" Jade shrieked. The Ice Crew chuckled at the strained Tohru. Tohru fell to his knees, still holding up the pavement.

"Jade! Leave here!" Tohru shouted as Jade ran in front of him.

"Rat, no! Tiger, no! C'mon ox, where are you?!" Jade panicked, checking each talisman.

"Do as I say, Jade! Leave here! Now!" Tohru strained more.

"Monkey, rabbit!" Jade went through each talisman, but it was too late, for more rocks fell in front of Tohru, blocking him from seeing Jade.

"Tohru!" Jade screamed. But she knew she couldn't save him now. With the rabbit talisman in her right hand, Jade squeezed it as hard as she could. As rocks fell in front of her, Jade speedily ran out of the secret base organization. She stopped, only to take a look at Section 13. With one last look. When Jade looked behind her, everything was reduced to nothing but rocks.

"Tohru…," Jade whimpered, trailing off her sentence.

In Uncle's shop…

"Aiyah!"

Uncle knocked off some bottled potions from a shelf onto the floor, making it spill and mix everywhere.

"Spells will not work!"

"So…the Earth is doomed?" Chow asked skeptically.

"But I like it here! My mom lives close," Ratso whispered the last part of info to his friends.

"We must get reinforcements," Uncle wheeled around to face his temporary allies.

With the J-Team…

The 4 members of the J-Team (including C.B.) ran as fast as they could to the baseball field, where Drago and Delya were hanging at. They ran inside to see Drago happily munching on one of C.B.'s vans they had left behind at their previous battle.

"Ew! Chew with your mouth closed!" Viper shouted, pointing up to him. Drago heard this and threw the van away, ready for the second round.

"Chan! You're just in time to see your planet get ripped wide open!" Drago demonstrated. Jackie pointed his fingers up to the air, ready to say something but Paco beat him to it.

"You will have to get past the J-Team first!" he shouted, moving forward, but El Toro grabbed the back of his wrestling attire.

"Stay out of it, Paco," he warned, shaking his finger in front of his face.

"But I am ready, El Toro! I even brought my own mask!" Paco protested, but El Toro and the adults already had their head in the game. They ran forward, but the ground in front of them burst open, revealing a chi-infused Ice Crew. Jackie gasped.

"Drago infused them with some of their chi!" Jackie pointed to them.

"Yo, it's time to play ball!" Ice declared, punching his fist into the palm of his hand.

"First, the J-Team calls a timeout so we can power up," a small, child-like voice said. Everyone turned around to see Jade, along with Mordecai, Eggbert, and Super Moose, all infused with the talismans.

"Jade, explain," Jackie asked.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jackie. I got the dog talisman-immortality. And I got one for everybody. Invisible snake for Viper, super strong ox for El Toro, combustible dragon for Captain Black, and speedy rabbit for Uncle Jackie," Jade exclaims, throwing out talismans to her teammates.

"Bring it!" Drago laughed as the Ice Crew and the J-Team charged into each other.

In the now-rubble of Section 13…

Uncle, the Enforcers, and Hak Foo walked from Uncle's shop to Section 13 to get Jackie. But to Uncle's surprise, it was all gone.

"Aiyah! Section 13 is rubble!" Uncle screamed.

"Oh bummer," Finn said in a sad, sarcastic tone.

"Never really liked the place," Chow mumbled.

"They had good donuts," Ratso added, irrelevantly.

"Stop! Do you want paycheck?! Yes?! Then do not just stand there! Start digging!" Uncle waved his finger in front of their faces. Immediately, the 4 minor villains went straight to work, picking up rocks left and right.

"Sure thing, boss!" Finn rushed

"We're on it!" Chow said frantically.

"I love manual labor," Ratso said casually.

"Hungry gopher digs hole," Hak Foo groans.

In the San Francisco airport…

Aunti ran out the airport and onto the street. The airplane ride was really long for her and she couldn't stand minute in there.

"Note to self: never go on airplane AGAIN. They are very evil," Aunti mumbled. She looked around to the sky, seeing a red, funnel cloud circling over a baseball field.

"So that is where Drago is. He must be summoning his dragon minions," Aunti said, turning to the left to see a building in rubble.

"Is that…Section 13?" Aunti said, squinting her eyes and taking a few steps forward to see closer.

"Is that Uncle?" Aunti said, running into the rubble. Before her aged eyes were a dirty Tohru, Enforcers with Hak Foo, and Uncle.

"Sensei…," Tohru groaned, holding his head.

"Uncle is very glad you are not pancake. Where is Jade?" Uncle asked softly. Tohru groaned again, rubbing his head.

"She had the talismans. I told her to run."

The Enforcers bent down and helped Tohru to his feet without Uncle telling him to do so.

"Hey buddy!" Finn smiles at his former associate.

"Long time no see," Chow pats his shoulder.

"Have you lost weight?" Ratso asks, but more in a mumble.

"Uncle did not pay you to visit. Keep digging!" Uncle orders.

"If Big T isn't our reinforcement…," Finn asked, trailing off his question.

"Then who is?" Chow finished his question.

"You are going to need more than reinforcements to defeat Drago," a female, elderly voice said in front of everyone. Uncle looked up to see a female with a cane standing up confidently with a sly smile on her face.

"Is that…," Uncle said, a tear or 2 dropped off his face. But they were happy tears. Very happy tears.

"Yes, it's Aunti. I heard about Drago in Florida and I am here to help," Aunti said, walking closer to Uncle.

"You know, this whole time Aunti was gone, I never noticed," Ratso casually added. Everyone else shrugged.

"What can I say? Like I said, I was in Florida," Aunti added," Now what happened to my niece?!"

Uncle and Tohru both looked at each other, worry smothered their faces.

"What? What did Delya do?" Aunti raised her voice in suspicion, putting her hands on her hips. Tohru now turned to Aunti.

"Perhaps you should see for yourself," Tohru said with a worried look on her face.

**A/N: The story is again too long. I will have to make another chapter. This problem won' happen in season 6. That is, if you want me to do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the baseball field…

_This is gonna be good_, Delya thought as Jackie and Cobra glared at each other immensely. She was sitting on the grass. Then, Cobra threw 2 quick kicks and a punch to Jackie. Jackie blocked them all and made a round house kick. Cobra dodged that and grabbed his incoming fist. Jackie released himself from Cobra's grasp and high-kicked Cobra in the chest, knocking him down.

_The power of super speed_, Delya thought, looking to her left to see StrikeMaster Ice running away from C.B. She chuckled at that.

"And this is for toasting my van!" C.B, said, retaliating against Ice by firing 2 fireballs at him. To Delya's right, Viper was fighting DJ Fist, acrobatically dodging his lightning bolts.

"I think it's time I start workin' this baby!" Delya heard Viper say, squeezing the Snake Talisman in her hand. In a few seconds, she instantly turned invisible, confusing DJ.

_Where did she go?_ DJ scratched the top of his head. Suddenly, he received a hit at his back. He turned around, seeing no one there. Something stepped on his tail, making DJ scream out in pain.

"Yah!" DJ screamed. When he turned around again, DJ got punched in the face, making his body hit the floor.

"3 strikes. You're out," Viper joked. In the air, Mordecai, Eggbert, and Super Moose were destroying flying spirit demons that Drago had summoned, using the demon chi spell.

"Pop goes the demon! Nyuck nycuk nyuck!" Super Moose laughed aloud, doubling over in the air. Suddenly, a demon flew up from behind, opening his mouth when a baseball flew right through his body, destroying him. It was Jade who had fired it.

"Hey batta batta! Swing batta batta!" Jade said, holding a small baseball cannon, swinging it around in every direction while Paco (still in his wrestling suit) watched. But Delya wasn't watching anyone fight anymore. She was busy looking around the battlefield for her aunt.

"Is Aunti still in Florida? Or did Drago capture her already?" Delya said aloud.

"Delya, I swear I did nothing to your aunt. I haven't even seen her since I kidnapped you, the old geezer, Jackie, and Captain Black yesterday. If I did, I would have forced you to fight on my side for her safety," Drago said, sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. Delya crossed her arms over her chest, her hair and eyes turning a bright red, but dropped her anger quickly.

"If she's not here…then where is she?" Delya looked up at Drago. He shrugged, and then went back to his business.

"If that's the best you can do, Chan…," Drago whispers, his hands clasped together at first, then spreads it out, creating lightning and causing a great hole in the ground to appear. From the hole came out large, blue, serpent-like creatures. One flew in to attack Jackie. Delya (who was sitting on the ground, silently watching the fight) gasped.

"The future belongs to me!" Drago yells. Suddenly, Delya's demon sense kicked in immediately when Drago said "future."

"I don't think you should be ready to rule the future just yet, Drago," Delya said, standing up.

"I think not, boy," a snake-like voice said, making Drago turn his head.

"Oh no," Delya mumbled.

"First, you must pay for your treachery!" the same voice said, appearing from a large hole in the stands.

"Dad?" Drago said in complete disbelief. Without responding, Shendu jumped up and attacked Drago, knocking him down. Drago shoved his dad off him and into the stands. He immediately started throwing punches at Shendu, who uses his legs to shove Drago off of him. Drago falls to the ground, but gets up again, attacking Shendu head-on.

"Demon must defeat demon," Tohru said to Uncle and Aunti. Uncle was about to respond when Jade and Delya ran up to them.

"Tohru, Aunti! You both were okay!" Jade said, giving Tohru a hug. Delya was about to give Aunti a hug when Aunti put a hand up, stopping Delya in her tracks.

"I come here from Florida to find out that Drago has somehow taken all 8 demon powers and someone tells me that you have done something. What did you do?" Aunti suspiciously raised an eyebrow. This question made Delya wince a little and take a step back. She opened her mouth to start her confession, but Aunti put up her hand again, stopping Delya in the midst of her sentence

"Wait. Let me guess. Drago has asked you to be his girlfriend and he put a magic ring on you that is covered in magic, did he not?" Aunti said, spreading a small frown on her face. Delya sighed, her natural hair stripes turning deep blue.

"Yes."

Instead of scolding Delya on her choice of being with Drago, Aunti placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry. We all will solve your problem together," Aunti smiled. Delya hugged Aunti in response. Their conversation was interrupted by Drago talking.

"You're weak, old man! Conquest is a job for a fiery young dragon!" Drago yells, tackling Shendu onto the dirt.

"You are an impudent child!" Shendu strained.

"Isn't there a way that Shendu can defeat Drago?" Delya asked with a slightly worried tone.

"I dunno," Jade shrugged. Then, Super Moose flew in past her. Jade gasped.

"The talismans!" Jade called out in realization.

"What?" Delya turned to her.

"All we need is all 12 talismans to help Shendu defeat Drago with his demon chi!" Jade replied, jumping out of Tohru's arms and running to the intercom above the stands.

"Throw your talismans to Shendu! Repeat: throw your talismans to Shendu!" Jade yelled into the microphone. Without asking questions, people (and animals) threw in their magic stones.

"Goooo Smurfo!" Super Moose called out before throwing in the rat talisman. Paco's spiritless form came back to his body and threw in the sheep talisman. The stones went around in a circle, making a blue ring before it flew in Shendu's body, coating him in a blue shine.

"I am complete!" Shendu declared, fire flaming from his mouth and eyes. Drago dodged the fire, first by his wings, then by simply moving a little left. Delya still stood with Uncle, Aunti, and Tohru, who were all watching the fight.

"Any ideas on how to defeat Drago and Shendu?" Aunti said, still focused on the pending fight.

"Nothing," Uncle said wearily.

"No Sensei," Tohru replied grimly.

"Then what will we do? Even with the talismans, Shendu is no match for Drago," Delya shrugged. Suddenly, Tohru's face brightened.

"Sensei, if we cannot remove the demon chi from Drago, perhaps if we can remove Drago from the Earth," Tohru said, his voice backed up in confidence.

"A reversal spell. _Big_ reversal spell," Uncle emphasized. From his pocket, he pulled out 3 small squid tentacles, giving one to Aunti, one to Tohru and keeping one himself.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao," all 3 chi wizards chanted 2 more times at the large crack in the Earth. The serpent-like demons that repeatedly flew out the hole suddenly flew back in, along with the demon chi that the Ice Crew possessed.

"Yo, dis is whack!" Ice said as he, Cobra, and Fist moving away from the crack as Drago flew past them, struggling to keep his balance. Delya's eyes widened, putting her hands to her face.

"You're plan is working, Aunti!" Delya said as she felt something move on her finger. When she took a look at it, the ring Drago had given her flown of her hand and into Drago, making him lose his balance and making him fall on his back into the hole. Drago was now hanging onto the edges of Earth for dear life.

"Father! Help me!" Drago yelled over all the noise going on around him.

"You deserve such a fate for your disloyalty!" Shendu angrily yelled back, peering over Drago.

"I'm sorry Father! Please!" Drago said, making the most depressing face ever. Shendu looks at his son with a blank look on his face.

"Aunti! You won't have to worry about trying to use magic to remove Drago's ring! It flew off when you chanted the spell!" Delya said wondrously looking at her bare finger. Aunti smiled and gave Delya a pat on the back.

"I am very proud of you," Aunti said. Their attention went back to Drago and Shendu.

"This is _my_ domain. Remember your place," Shendu said, reaching his hand to Drago's.

"Yes father," Drago said obediently. But once their hands touched, a devious smile widened on Drago's face.

"Psych!" Drago said, throwing his dad over his shoulder and into the Demon Netherworld.

"Noooo!" Shendu screamed. He grabbed Drago's tail before Shendu's fate was sealed.

"Aaahhh!" Drago screamed. Finally, Drago couldn't hold anymore and gave in.

"Noooo!" Drago screamed at his defeat.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwaai Fai Di Zao," Aunti, Tohru, and Uncle kept chanting, sealing the crack. As it was sealed, the red sky opened up, showing a partly cloudy morning.

"Yes!" Jade declared, making an upwards fist pump. But no one was as happy as Delya.

"Aw yeah baby! I'm officially single!" Delya said, doing a little dance to herself. Her eyes and hair stripes glowed an iridescent yellow.

"Good job," C.B. complimented, placing a hand on her shoulder. Delya beamed at that. To the left, Tohru tried to give Uncle back the squid Uncle put his hand up.

"Keep it. You are full chi wizard," Uncle said, Tohru's face widening.

"Go Tohru! You're a wizard! Oh yeah!" Jade said, doing a dance in front of everyone when C.B. came up from behind her.

"That was some good strategic thinking back there, young lady. We could use someone like you at Section 13," C.B. said with a genuine smile on his face. Jade gaped her mouth at that.

"You want me…to be a Section 13 agent?" Jade asked with realization in her voice," Can I, Jackie? Please?"

"Uh, we'll talk about it later," Jackie said factually. Jade's face went wide as first, then in total disbelief.

"Hey! That means no! C'mon Uncle Jackie!" Jade said, turning to her uncle, trying to persuade him.

"Big bear hug!" Hak Foo calls out, giving the Enforcers and C.B. a hug.

In the Demon Netherworld…

"The Earth was within my grasp. You never let me have what I want!" Drago yelled, still fighting his father.

"I told you not to play with your father's world!" Shendu yelled back.

"Why not? You aren't using it! You're always too busy fighting wizards!" Drago yelled.

**A/N: I made another poll on my page. Please vote to tell me what you think.**


End file.
